Feelings for you
by Mikiko-chan
Summary: Kimi's POV. Raikim story. Rai and Kim gets stuck in a cave alone. Kim's feelings for him deepends. After being saved, they go to a party hosted by Kimi's dad and decides to tell Rai, her true feelings. 2 stories in one.
1. What should I do?

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first XS story…so yea….I'm a TRUE Raikim fan. I mean seriously, they tease each other cuz they like each other…am I right? Lol, sorry if you don't like RaiKim. Anyways, this is all going to be in Kimiko's point of view. Its going to be like she's talking to you. And let's see….basically this is a story about how Kimiko really wants to tell Rai how she feels, but can't find the right time until one night….(Its going to be later in the chapter)**

**Ok! Hope you like it! Review pleez! And a couple of suggestions would be nice as long as they're not mean. Hehe….yea….**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or the characters.)**

"RAI! GIVE IT TO ME NOW!" I screamed. Rai snickered as he ran past the pillars and over the bushes. I went down the stairs as quickly as I could and ran through the bushes.

"RAIMUNDO, give it to me NOW!" I caught up with him and grabbed his sleeve. Of course, he was taller and probably a lot stronger than me, pulled away but I tripped him as he ran making him fall. Then the worst thing happened. I fell with him. I swear, someone pushed me or something. And I didn't just fall with him, I fell ON HIM. It took me awhile to realize what was going on. He gave his cocky grin.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

My eyes were closed at that point. I mean, wouldn't you close your eyes if you were about to fall, face down? My eyes opened. I realized what he said and sighed. "Rai, you are such a perv. Now, GIVE ME BACK MY DIARY OR ELSE!"

He smirked. "Or else….what?"

I blinked. I didn't know. But I was getting really ticked off. "You know, you can't open my diary with the key, you idiot. Ever thought about that?"

I got off of him and brushed off all the dirt. I put my hands on my hips and waited for a reply. He got up and looked at me. "What key? I don't need a key, I'll just use a bobby pin or whatever."

I laughed. "Please, do you know what kind of diary this is? This is a very expensive, safety proof diary. You can't just use a bobby pin. It doesn't work."

Of course, that was a lie. But hey, I was rich. Don't you think I would have something like that? Besides, Rai fell for it anyways. Just as I thought.

He groaned. "Just give me the key."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not STUPID, you know?"

I reached for into my pocket and took out a pretty gold key. I shook it in his face and you WON'T believe what I did next. I dropped it. Down….my….spaghetti strapped top.

He gave another smirk. "Please, do you think that's going to stop me?"

I gasped. "Yo-you.-----"

"----yea, yea, yea. I know….you perv." He took the diary and gave it back to me. He smiled. "You know, this isn't over."

I laughed. True, it wasn't. Acutally, we almost do this everyday. When I go to the bathroom to change, or brush my teeth or whatever, he would take something of mine, and I always have to check. Of course, Rai is too dumb to actually realize, you need a key to open my diary. (Not really, the truth is you can use a bobby pin, I tired.)

I checked my diary for any rips or anything. I know, I know. I'm just that kind of girl. But you know what else? I have a backup diary in my laptop. I doubt he can figure out the password. I went back to my so called, 'room' and place my diary back under my bed. I should have placed it in the trunk, but I was too lazy. I looked around my little 'room'. Why couldn't they have actual rooms? With locks? I rolled my eyes. As I stepped out, I decided to change outfits. I took a cute light pink halter top and wore my favorite jean skirt. I decided to put a little color in my hair. Blonde highlights, with red tips on the bottom. I put my hair up in a half pony tail and put on some lipgloss for color.

I met up with everybody and there was Dojo, scratching his back. I looked at him awkwardly. "You think that's a good idea, scratching all those scales off?"

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter, cuz there's another shen gong wu activating!"

I wrinkled my nose. "Another one?"

He began to shake. "Y—y—yea."

I quickly went back to my room and took my backpack. I met up with Dojo and the other guys. Rai sighed. "Do you always have to change?"

I nodded. "Duh? It's necessary!"

He raised an eyebrow. "AND a backpack? Jeez, girl. How are you suppose to kick butt with all that weight?"

I lifted my chin. "One day Rai, you're going to thank me for bringing my backpack. I have lots of things in here that we could use! For example the scroll…and some of the shen gong wu."

He groaned and I smiled. He was kinda cute when he doesn't know what to say. I know, I know. But to tell you the truth, I liked him. A lot. He's really sweet once you get to know him. I mean, sure he teases me, but I feel safe around me. He makes me laugh, and even though he's a total PAIN, he's still cute. OK, I'll STOP. This is getting too mushy, huh?

We landed near a huge dark cave. It was totally creepy. I mean, I'll go in. But still, totally creepy. I heard loud drops of water. And a loud sound that totally drove me crazy. I looked around. "Soo…..the shen gong wu…is in there?"

Rai gave a grin. "What Kim, your afraid?"

I rolled my eyes. "In your dreams."

He gave a half smile. Dojo looked around. "Yup. In the cave. The shen gong wu is the Kudashi Fan."

I took out the scroll. It had a picture of a Chinese/Japanese fan that was lit. The person threw it like a frisbee, and it went back, like a boomerang. It looked pretty useful basically.

Omi lead the way. It was pretty dark so I lit up a piece of driftwood with fire. It was cold, and surprisingly humid. "This is totally not good for my hair."

Rai sighed. "Who care about your hair?"

I gasped. Sure, I know it was pretty random, but yea. Clay rolled his eyes. "You two always have to argue?"

I lifted my head up high, and went ahead of Omi. OF course, I had to totally mess up, and tripped, but didn't fall. Rai laughed, and Clay and Omi snickered. I groaned. "Whatever."

Then, right after that, the ground shook and rocks tumbled down. Lo and behold, Jack Spicer appeared with the Tunnel Armadillo. His stupid laughter echoed throughout the cave. Everyone got into attack position, Dojo hiding in my backpack shivering. Jack came out holding out holding a shen gong wu. "EYE OF DASHI!"

It was aimed for me, and I quickly dodged it. I took out my shen gong wu. "STAR HANABI, FIRE!"

Of course, Jack was too slow and it hit him, just catching his sleeve on fire. I giggled. What an idiot. Jack started running back and forth. I looked around. Raimundo, Clay, and Omi were all occupied, fighting off the Jack-bots. Since the Jack-bots weren't bothering me, I decided to look for the Kudashi Fan. Looking around, something shiny caught my eye. Just as soon as I reached for it, Jack appeared. I groaned. I totally didn't need this. I turned. "JUDELLET FLIP!"

However, that didn't work out too much. He took out the fist of tebigong and smashed the rock that was molted around the fan. I growled. But something else happed. All of a sudden, rocks fell and the ground shook. More rocks fell causing a total blur. Jack chickened out, running away. But I decided not to. I ran through the rocks dodging it as much as I can. I could hear Omi yelling my name, but I ignored it. Rocks that were falling were now as huge as and as me. I quickly grabbed the fan and ran back, but yea….I'm guessing fate had another idea.

My eyes fluttered and I turned. I had cuts all over the left side of my arm. There beside me was Rai. He was unconscious. From what I remembered, a huge rock was coming towards me. HUGE. I'm serious. Probably as tall as Clay. My head told me to run, but my legs didn't do anything. I was frozen. And scared. I could feel my heart pump fast and hard. I wanted to scream. And I did. I thought I was going to die. But guess what…I didn't….

All because of Rai. I remembered being pushed away, hitting the ground hard and lost conscious. Now I'm wide awake. Rai was bleeding badly. I paniced. What was I suppose to do….?

**(A/N: Hey! Hope you like it….I dunno if this is a good start or not. But I think its coming out pretty well. Ok. Now, I NEED to say something. IF there is a story that is exactly like this, please tell me. Because I don't want people to get angry at me and think that I stole a story or something CUZ I WOULD NEVER DO THAT! If you know someone who does, OR if you're the author of a story exactly like that, I AM SOOOO SORRY! PLEEZ FORGIVE ME! Lol….sorry. Anyways. Just tell me, ok? And…we'll work something out. Like….I could give you suggestions to your story and we could combine it together. Or I could just stop writing it. But I really like this story. So anyways. I hope you guys review. Thanks!)**

**kimi 33**


	2. Alone with you

**(A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked the last chapter! I'm going to try and update everyday. Usually I can. Especially on weekdays since there's no school. Ok. ON WITH THE STORY!)**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or the characters.)**

I paniced. What was I suppose to do? I looked around, trying to find a way out. Rocks were build up high making it impossible for anyone to escape. I whimpered. "Ok Kim, deep breath. Omi and Clay are probably getting help."

I said that over and over. I heard a groan. Raimundo was awake. He gave a weak smile. "Are you loco, girl? Running through those rocks…"

I gave a smile back. He saved me. I kneeled down. "You saved me. Thank you."

He shrugged, though it looked painful. "Someone had to do it, right?"

I gave him another sweet smile, showing my appreciation. I winced. "Those cuts….you got them…because of me….am I right?"

He stopped smiling. I let out a groan. How could I have been so stupid? Rai risked his life for ME! ME! All because I didn't move. How stupid. I cursed myself. I took out my backpack, looking for something I could use for his cuts. Luckily for him, I bought water. But I needed a cloth. I looked through the backpack and took out a scarf. I real silk scarf. It was a COACH brand, but it doesn't matter. I took out a bottle of water and poured a bit of water on the scarf. Taking it, I dabbed his cuts. He was trying to hold in the pain, because I could tell by his face. I felt so bad. After a couple of minutes, he took the scarf from my hand and his eyes widened.

"A COACH SCARF! You've got to be kidding. Do you know HOW expensive this is?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh well. I have plenty more back at the Xiaolin Temple."

I gave him a weird look after that. "How do YOU know anything about coach stuff?"

He smiled. "I have sisters, you know. AND THEY HAVE ALWAYS WANTED COACH THINGS. Seriously girl, you're totally spoiled."

I laughed. "Yea…I kind of noticed. And OH YEA…now do you know why I carry backpacks?"

He thought about it. Having a backpack basically SAVED US. We have water, and I can clean his cuts. I also bought a snack, but just a couple of bag of cookies. He rolled his eyes. He knew I was right. "FINE! You're backpack saved our lives and I'm truly grateful….HAPPY?"

I laughed. "YOU BETTER BE."

After washing his cuts, I tied the scarf around his leg, which is where most of the cuts were. As he tried to get up, he let out a yelp and sat back down. He blinked a couple of times. "I think my leg's broken."

"Yea….you think?"

I took out my bag of cookies and offered one to him. He took it and we ate it in silence. He sighed. "This is boring."

I nodded. But what else were we suppose to do? I looked at him. "You know what, this is a time we can get to know each other better."

He groaned. "GAH. You sound like my parents."

He made mimicking noises. I giggled. Sure it was stupid, but it was Rai. Everything's stupid. "Oh shut up. It's true! We should get to know each other better!"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine…"

I smiled. "Ok! Now….let's see….how many brothers and sisters do you have?"

"Uh….3 brothers, four sisters…..ok my turn."

He thought for awhile. And looked at me slyly. "Have you ever wanted to kiss, oh I dunno, me?"

I gasped. What kind of question was that? I hesitated. "Why? Why would you want to know?"

He laughed. "Duh, you said that we needed to know each other better, and I want to know, what you feel about me. So I asked you, have you ever wanted to kiss me? I mean, of course you'd want to, I mean look at what a cute guy I am." He gave his cocky grin.

I smiled. And had an idea. I got close to him. Really close. I gave my sweet smile. Rai looked at me. "Actually….the truth is.."

I got closer. And I moved in till our faces almost touched. Smiling, I whispered, "Gotacha."

I giggled and pulled back. He gave rolled his eyes. "Please, like I'd fall for that."

I could tell he did though. "Don't take it the wrong way Rai. That was just pay back for stealing my diary today."

He laughed. "Yea….I guess I deserved that."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really, now?"

He nodded. I looked at him awkwardly. He looked at me. "Yea. I realized, how insensitive I was."

He got up and got close to me. Of course, I shouldn't have fallen for that. He was probably doing the same thing as me, but I couldn't move. He was so close. But then I realized, "Hey, yo----"

_SPLASH_! I screamed. And pushed him down. He started laughing. Hard. I punched him in the arm. The splash was water. He took the water bottle and splashed water in my face. I looked at him, though also laughing. "HEY! YOUR LEG! I THOUGHT IT WAS BROKEN!"

He smirked. "Gotacha."

My mouth fell open. "YOU….you lied!"

"Duh."

I took a cookie and threw it in his face. He got up and ran, and I chased after him. We laughed, and ran. It was fun. I seriously haven't laughed this much in forever. He really knows how to liven things up. We ran farther down into the cave. The rocks blocked the way out, but not the way in. As I caught up with Rai, he stopped. I looked at him. "What's wrong."

He took my face and pushed it till it was facing the front and I gasped. In front of us was the prettiest waterfall you have ever seen. The water sparkled as the moon light shined onto the water. I looked back at Rai and he looked at me. I smiled. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Yea. You are."

I blushed furiously. Did he say I was pretty? Smiling, I kissed him on the cheek which probably surprised him. And then, payback. Giggling, I pushed him in the water which surprised him EVEN MORE. He laughed. "Hey, help me up!"

I smiled. I knew what was his plan. But to tell you the truth….I wanted to get it too. As he reached for my hand, he pulled me in. Duh. I know, but hey. I laughed. "You know, you're so obvious."

"So then why'd you help me?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

He smirked. "Than…I guess…"

And you won't believe it. HE TICKLED ME! He pushed me down and my laughter filled throughout the cave. The water was shallow so I didn't choke. Laughing, I managed to say 'stop'. But of course, he didn't. I pushed him off with all my might and he stopped.

"You're a PAIN Rai."

"You bet I am."

I got up and wringed out all the water out of my hair. Taking the hair band out, I shook all the excess water out. For some reason it began to get colder. Shivering, I walked out of the water. Rai did the same. We were both worn out. I mean, wouldn't you? Running, throwing food, it took a lot of energy. We walked back to where everything was. Rai yawned.

"You tired, Kim?"

I nodded. I took out a jacket from my backpack. Yea….I jacket. Riding on a dragon in the air is very cold. I turned wanting to offer it to Rai, but he was already asleep, out cold. I giggled quietly. "Rai, oh Rai."

I took my jacket and placed it over him. He needed it way more than I did. I mean, he deserved it anyways. Even though he'd tease me, cause trouble for me, he did save me. And I was grateful. I sat down on the cold hard floor. Unlike Rai, it took me a while to fall asleep unless I was REALLY REALLY tired….like now. But I couldn't. Usually I'd listen to my Ipod at home, but of course, I didn't bring it. So I decided to think. You know, talk to myself in my head. It just gives me time to collect my thought.

Rai popped into my mind. I remembered how he told me I was pretty. It was totally random, and I bet he didn't mean it. But…I just….

I could feel my face turn red. I could just feel it. I looked at Rai, sleeping peacefully. I laid down on the floor, facing him. He was just as cute as you'd think. His brown hair had grown longer, bangs too, that covered his face. He had the cutest smile ever. I could just imagine him giving his usual cocky grin. I rolled my eyes. I decided to put my head down, using the backpack as a pillow, though lumpy. Yawning, I decided to at least try to sleep. After a few minutes, I felt drowsy, and soon…..I drifted away…

**(A/N: Hey guys! Ok. I hope you like this chapter…it was….eh…kinda random, them fighting over stupid weird stuff…but that's what love does to you….right? Lol. I just thought it was fun. Anyways, I'm working on the 3rd chapter already. I type pretty fast, I just have to think about it, which takes me longer than it should. And remember, this is kinda like two stories. After they get save, another thing pops up. Ok? And I'm guessing this story is going to be a short love story. So at the end, I was hoping some of you have suggestions on another story I COULD write? Thanks to: MiChibo, Kimiko-Pedrosa, puppyeyes07, xxAngelofDethxx, xiaoashwind.)**


	3. Saved at last

**(Hey! Ok…I know, the last chapter was kinda weird…huh? I know the chapters are sooo short…..but….I think it'll get longer and more detailed later in the story. Ok? Or at least in the 2nd part. Anyways….thanks for reviewing ppls!)**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or the characters.)**

The ground started to shake and that's when I woke up. A rock fell and hit me, but it was a small scratch. Awoken and startled, I got up and that's when I felt something on me. It was my jacket! But…I remembered giving it to him. I looked around for Rai which I found out was not here. I mean, you would to if you were all alone in a cave, the only person that you have feelings for is gone, and you were completely clueless on what you're going to do next? And that's when I realized that…I had feelings for RAIMUNDO! I could totally feel my cheeks burning. I kind of panicked too. I mean, I knew I liked him…maybe even a simple crush, but…I don't know…things changed.

"Rai?"

I kept calling his name. Even screamed for him a couple of times. I began to panic even more. I panic a lot, have you noticed? You know what else? I began to feel a little dizzy too. Everything started to move and my head throbbed. I noticed I was still wet from last night. And I felt my head. Not only was I warm, I felt bad too. Calling Rai's name one last time in a whisper I doubt he'd hear, I passed out.

I woke up probably a hour or two after I passed out. There I saw Rai sitting, just staring into the fire. I looked at him. "Rai?"

He turned and smiled. "Hey."

I got up and sighed. He gave me a look. "You know, you should have dried off first before going to sleep."

"Yea…well you didn't either!"

He nodded. "But you gave me your jacket, and I'm guessing when I gave it to you, which was when I got up, it was too late."

"Well, yea. But I'm better now! It was probably a little cold."

I coughed a few times. Great. So maybe I was sick. But just a little. He gently pushed me back down onto the ground. "No. You need rest, Kimiko. You're not going to get any better if you don't get rest."

I nodded. He was totally right. It wasn't a bad cold. Just a slight one. "BUT! If something happens, wake me up. I had plenty of rest just a few minutes ago."

"Fine."

I was happy. We began to be serious. Which is good. We can't stay here forever. (Wishing I could…) Soon, there wouldn't be any food. Water was fine. The body of water we found was fresh water. I'm not so sure if it's clean though. I probably didn't mention it, but there was a hole. Above the water. I mean, we both noticed. But knew it would be impossible to escape though there. It was too high up. How I wished I bought the Jetbootsu. Anyways, I decided to at least fall asleep. And I did. After a while…

There was strong scent interrupted my sleep. It smelled good. Or at least good enough to wake me up. I was starving. I got up and stretched. I saw Raimundo, cooking something with a funny looking bowl thing and a pair of…

"Chopsticks?" I asked.

He shook his head and gave a weak smile. "Actually…there those things you stick in your hair."

My eyes widened. "WHAT! Those are expensive!"

He rolled his eyes. "Come one Kim, this is a matter of life and death. Do you want to starve and die and never see your friends and family again because you didn't want to cook something with your hair thing, or do you want to use it for something useful?"

I frowned. "Well, it sounds mean when you say it that way."

He chuckled. "Whatever. Just help me with these. How the heck do people use sticks to cook?"

I sighed and showed him. He looked at me. "What was Ramen (type of instant noodles you could cook in 3-5 min.) doing in your backpack anyways?"

I smiled. "It's not exactly Ramen. It's different. You can crush the dry noodles and put the powder on it for seasoning and just throw away the oil pack. Then you eat them. Dried. Or you could cook them. Either way. Eating it dried is just quicker." **(A/N: I love those soo much. Yum yum!)**

He nodded. After cooking it, we ate it. In weird looking bowls. I shook my head. "How'd you get these?"

He showed me his hands which were basically covered with redish brownish dirt. "Lucky for us, this cave has clay. I used it to make bowls, and dried them in the sun near that place we found and yea…"

I laughed. They were basically messed up, uneven and probably not the prettiest thing you've seen. But it was good.

After eating we just sat for a few minutes. Thinking. Then, just all of a sudden, he got up and kicked the side of the cave hard, causing some little rocks to fall. I was surprised. Or maybe I wasn't. We WERE stranded or trapped, now that I thought about it. I looked at him. "Rai? You ok?"

He hesitated. "We need to get out of here."

I agreed. "You can say that again."

"Ok….we need to get out of here…"

I shook my head. What an idiot. But that's why I liked him. I smiled to myself. "Rai, just stop."

He smirked. "Stop what?"

I smiled again. At least we were teasing each other again. It was weird at first. You know how you like someone and once you realize it, it gets kind of awkward? That was what I was feeling right now.

I felt a whole lot better. Me and Rai began to start talking about. About his life, and mine. I told him about my father, and how he doesn't always have time for me. We'd use to talk to each other and eat lunch and dinner together, but now…it was different. You know? He'd always have to go to work and usually comes home late. Whenever I needed a shoulder to cry on, he'd usually be there. Usually. Or I'd type him an email about it. He would reply. Once in a while. However, there were still a lot of messages I sent him that he still didn't reply. I decided that I can't just let my life go to waste. The main reason I wanted to go to the temple was to be free. I didn't want to be cooped up in a big mansion doing nothing. I mean, I had friends, but they had there life too. They can't be with me every second. I needed actual care. Not nannies who hardly even knows my name. Coming to the temple also gave my self to let out any anger I had cooped up. Or I'd just write (or typed) in a diary like a regular girl. Rai nodded. "What about your mother?"

I hesitated. "She….died when I was three. She had cancer."

"I'm sorry."

And that's when tears formed in my eyes. "You see, I don't really talk about this to anybody. I mean, my dad never wanted me to. He'd never say anything about her. He wanted nothing to do with her. I knew deep down he truly loved her."

And that's when the weirdest thing happened. Rai, insensitive Rai, put his arms around me. Holding me, caring for me, and then that's when I started crying. Nobody has ever showed me this kind of gesture. You might think I'm exaggerating. I get hugs from my dad. But….that was a long time ago. My nannies, they didn't care. If I got hurt, they'd get me a band-aid or whatever and then leave. I was alone. Hurt. But they didn't care. They wanted to be paid.

As we broke apart, I smiled. "Thanks Rai. I needed that more than you think."

"Glad I could help."

I totally blushed. He was being so nice to be and that's all I could do? BLUSH! He saved me, help me when I was down, comfort me, and that's all I could do….blush? Yea…I know, I'm freaking out, but you would too right? I wanted to do something for him too.

Rai frowned and I knew why. We were hungry. Really hungry. He whimpered. "I need food…and water."

I laughed. "Well, if you hadn't splashed WATER all over my FACE, maybe we'd have some water left."

He grinned. "Well, if you hadn't thrown a COOKIE IN MY FACE, we'd have some food left!"

I rolled my eyes. "Well! Did I said I was hungry? No!"

He looked me slyly. "Please girl, you're hungry. You know it. Your just making up excuses, aren't you?"

I laughed again and got up. "Well, maybe I am! But one thing's for sure I bet I could find food in this creepy weird cave."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really then? Let's see to it then. I'll find some water, and you'll find food. How about it?"

I hesitated. "Maybe it should----"

"---No, no, no! You said it first. You said you bet you could find food in this creepy weird cave."

I pouted. "That's not fair…the water in the body of water we found was fresh water and…."

But I didn't get to continue my sentence. The ground began to shake. Again. I groaned. NOT AGAIN! Rocks began to fall and it was totally like what happened last time. Except this time, I don't plan on being saved.

"RUN!"

Rai looked at me, puzzled. "What are you talking about! WHERE DO WE RUN? WE'RE TRAPPED!"

I groaned. I dodged a couple of rocks, but it was no use. The ground was also shaking, which caused me to fall. Hard. But I didn't give up. After a few more minutes of freaking out, I figured out what happened.

At that moment, a loud sound was heard, and the walls of rocks that trapped us began to rumble and fall. A large metallic object appeared and I realized it was the Tunnel Armadillo! As the shaking stopped, I looked at Rai. "Jack Spicer has that shen gong wu!"

His frown turned into a smile. "OR maybe not!"

Turning, I saw Omi and Clay walking towards us, along with Dojo by their side. I screamed with happiness. "OMI! CLAY!"

I greeted Omi and Clay happily. "How'd you guys get the shen gong wu?"

Omi smiled happily. "We went to Jack Spicer's place and we….oh…gave him a piece of our…uh…"

Rai rolled his eyes. "Mind?"

"Oh yes! Thank you my good friend Raimundo."

I laughed. Clay smiled. "So, how'd you guys survive in a place like this?"

I groaned. "We'll tell you later. Just get us out of here! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!"

We arrived at the Xiaolin Temple around night. Which was a good thing too, because I didn't want to do anything else. I took a shower, and went straight to bed, saying good night to everyone. When I mean straight to bed, I mean straight to bed….but I couldn't help but check my laptop, PDA and cell phone for any new stuff. Haha. I know. But I wanted to reply and tell everyone, or tell Keiko, my bff, what happened. Keiko of course emailed me and I told her EVERYTHING. E-V-E-R-T-H-I-N-G. From him stealing my diary, to us getting saved. Everything. It took a while, but it was worth it. I copied it and saved it to the file where I would put all my personal things. I smiled. I checked my cell phone and found 15 messages. All but one was from Keiko. I gave a weak laugh. But I didn't have the strength to call anyone back or check to see who the other person was…..mostly because I already fell asleep.

I woke up around 11. The sun was shinning so brightly, it woke me up. I yawned and stretched, as usual. I brushed my teeth, and took a cold shower. I was so happy to be back home. After changing to my usual robes, and putting my hair up into pigtails, I decided to check my messages. I was going to call Keiko first, but I wanted to find out who the other person was who called. And guess who it was! MY DAD!  
I was totally surprised, since my dad doesn't really call me. I played the message over and over, because I totally didn't believe it. HE'S THROWING A PARTY! AND ME AND MY FRIENDS ARE INVITED! I was totally shocked. Why would he throw a party? Now? This month was one of the busiest month. It's December and everyone knows what that special holiday is in December…..CHRISTMAS! You see, since he owns a big video games company, and a lot of people order video games for the boys during Christmas. Daddy's company is basically number one. Anyways….like I said, I was totally surprised. Running, I found Rai, Omi, and Clay, sparring.

I told them the news, and they didn't really know how to respond to it.

Rai, was basically just surprised. "A party? In Tokyo?"

I nodded. "COME ON! Its going to be the biggest party of the year! And there's girls…rich ones!"

He raised an eye brow and smiled. "Oh yea! I'm totally going!"  
I squealed. "Omi! Clay! Please?"

In the end, they agreed. I totally knew they would. I mean, seriously they should go! It would be a time to relax. And show them the place where I lived.

I smiled. "Ok! Now. we're going to Tokyo in a couple of days. So pack up everything you'd think you need."

Omi looked confused. "But….how about Master Fung? And clothes?"

I nodded. "Well…before we go to my place, you know we're going to have to go shopping…"

And that's when they groaned….and that's when I laughed. Besides, I needed something new to wear. Right?

**(A/N: HEY! Hope you like it! Wow…I know it was kinda rushed…huh? From being saved already and stuff…but I couldn't think of anything! So sorry if it was confusing or anything! Anyways….uh…let's see….it's kinda weird…huh? Well…sorry if it is. And THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!)**


	4. Author's note

**(A/N: Hey! Ok. This is what's going on. I want you all ppls to vote on a dress for Kimiko for the party. Now, I was going to make them go shopping and blah, but first, I'm going to make them unpack, and swim, and just random things. Lol. So I'm probably going to type up the 4th chapter now. Or…yea…it's probably going to be up by tomorrow? Night? Sorry. I was going to type this up today, like in the afternoon, but I went to a friend's house, went blueberry picking, and fishing. So yea. It's kind of late, and I'm trying my best to type this up as fast as I can. Ok….uh…right. Please review. I mean, I want you guys to vote, cuz I want to have everyone's opinion. The perfect dress. I have a lot of choices in my head, but I'm not sure what to pick. So, yea. I want you to pick. So, when you vote/review, just type "MY VOTE:" in cap locks. SO I CAN NOTICE IT! OK? And then typed in the name of it. Or the initials. Lol thanks. And please, recommend this story to some of your friends. Ok? Now…uh….its 7/2/06, 8:53 pm. So umm...maybe I'll wait till, I dunno, tomorrow, at six pm? (7/3/06, 6:00 pm) Or around night. It depends when I get on. So yea. Ok.**

**1. Bluish, Purplish colored dress with silver embroidery (BPCDWSE) (I know, weird initials, but just…yea…its easier for me. So this is how you do it; MY VOTE: BPCDWSE) (This one is recommended by Kimiko-Pedrosa, except me and a friend added more details and made a few changes)**

**: I'm going to add more stuff to it. Around her waist will be a belt (slanted to one side, dark leather strap higher, silver chain lower w/ moon and star pendent attached). The dress is sleeveless on one side, with a strap for support there instead. The other side's sleeve is translucent from the elbow down, w/ silver embroidery on the cuff + silver design on the strap. From the knee down will also be translucent w/ silver embroidery at the end.**

**Accessories : Silver earrings shaped as moons with stars that dangle till half way to her neck. She wears a silver ribbon on her neck, with a beautiful silver locket attached to it. (Her mother gave her the locket.) She wears a charm bracelet, with the moon, sun, and stars charms, and another silver bracelet with her name engraved into it with a heart next to it.**

**Hair : In a high bun, with strands of hair in her face. Her hair is just black. The bun is held up with silver chopsticks. **

**Shoes : Silver heels, ribbons that are tied around her ankles. Silver, of course. **

**Face : I know, it doesn't really matter. But yea, I want this to be very detailed. Silver eyeshadow with pink lipstick or basically lip gloss. Doesn't matter, as long as it's shiny. Has a faint pinkish color on her cheeks. **

**2. Red halter dress with crystals (RHDWC)**

**: This dress is basically a ball gown. A satin shawl clipped on one shoulder that drapes and covers one arm. There are dangling crystals on the shawl. There will be a red sash tied around her waist with crystals dangling at the end of the sash. At the bottom of the dress is drawn up both sides by little crystal thingies. Below that, you have cream shirring that goes to the ground that trails behind her a few inches. (Maybe around six inches or so) She has red gloves that ends above her elbows.**

**Accessories : Crystal dangling earrings. The crystals clump together into a bunch, like grapes. Lol. There colorful, like it has many colors. Her locket will be on a short silver chain. (Gold would look better, but her locket is already silver. So yea.) She will be wearing a bracelet with crystal teardrops dangling from it. The crystals will be multi colored. **

**Hair : High ponytail with a few highlighted strands of red, the ponytail will be held up with a red clip.**

**Shoes : Red high heels. (You can't see her shoes)**

**Face : Pink eye shadow and red lipstick, with a bit of lip gloss. **

**3. Black high collar sleeveless dress (Asian dress) (BHCSD)**

**: It's basically an Asian style dress. It's a high collar and one side overlaps the other, with Asian style knots, that hold it in place. The dress basically hugs her figure, and on one side there is a long narrow opening on one side. This dress goes down past her knees but above her ankles. **

**Accessories : The earrings are silver, with a 'S' shape and a pearl that's attached to the bottom loop of the 'S'. She will have a silver bracelet with fresh water pearls dangling. Her silver locket will be shown where the collar opens. **

**Hair : Her hair will be in a high bun with the rest of her hair coming down. Her bangs will hang and curve around her face. The bun will be hold up by a single chopstick with a pearl attached at the top and pearl charms hanging. **

**Shoes : Black heels with straps**

**Face : A silver or glimmer eye shadow with a gloss on her lips, no color.**

**(A/N: I really hope you guys vote, because me and my friend spent THREE HOURS WORKING AND DRAWING THIS THING! I had the basic image of the dress, except for the one recommended by Kimiko-Pedrosa, but I was going to do a blue color dress anyways. But yea! This kind of took awhile! Please, do not copy these designs. Well, Kimiko-Pedrosa can, but only because the first dress was basically of her design. Anyways, the one with the most vote is going to be the one she wears to the party, and the second most vote MIGHT be in the SEQUEL of this story.**

**The sequel is basically going to be about them grown up (Age: 22ish). Kimiko and Rai meet at a party, not knowing they are dancing together. So yea….**

**I might do this story. This is a Raikim story. Both the sequel and this story (Duh.) But yea. I don't know if I will do the sequel because of school and all. But I'll think about it! )**

**Anyways….VOTE PPL! I'LL CHECK RESULTS TOMORROW (7/3) NIGHT! **

**Thanks for reviewing, all of you. And thank you Kimiko-Pedrosa for adding me to you c2 thing! THANKS!**


	5. Home at last

**(A/N: Hey! Hope you guys are still voting! PLEASE VOTE! I'll tell you guys the results later. Lol. Anyways…..here's the 4th chapter!)**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or the characters.)**

We arrived at my place in a couple of hours by plane. We couldn't really ride Dojo with all our stuff too. So yea. As I got off, we were greeted by one of the servants. And guess what? I didn't even know her! Apparently she knew me because she walked towards me and showed me where to go. I sighed. Again, I didn't' know her. I didn't know anybody. It was kind of sad. When I was little, I knew everyone. Every single one. I guess, what I mean, is that going home….isn't going to feel like going home. First of all, my dad's probably busy, as usual. So he won't get to meet me and my friends probably. Second, how am I supposed to feel welcomed at home, if I DON'T KNOW ANYBODY? I know, I'm being spoiled…..as usual. But its true. Right?

When we got to my house, I decided it was too late to go shopping. We'd have to do something else. I looked at my friends. They were….kind of dazed. I laughed. But yea. I decided to leave them alone. But the first time I asked 'What's wrong with you guys?' This was basically their answer:  
(Omi, Clay or Rai): "Th-this is where you live?"

(Me): "Yea. Why?"

(Omi, Clay or Rai): "……"

It was kind of hard to make a conversation with them but whatever. We got off the limo a couple minutes after. You see, we had a really big garden in front of the house. Really big. It was kind of like a maze, so it would take a while to get to the actual 'house'. But yea.

I stepped out of the limo and waited for them to come out, but of course, it took time for all this to soak in.

"HELLO?" I called.

They came out one by one. They probably didn't know the house was going to be so big. Actually, it seemed pretty big to me too. I mean, its been awhile since I've been home. Since daddy's not going to be here, I might as well get to know my servants better. Yea. "my" servants. Spoiled.

I shook my head. "Guys, you don't need to take you stuff. The servants will do it."

They dropped there bags. I rolled my eyes. "COME ON! Seriously, I never knew you guys could be so slow."

It took a couple of minutes for them to talk. "So Kimiko, this is where you live!"

I sighed. "Yes, for the last time. Come on! It's not that much! You know it. It's just….normal."

Rai rolled his eyes. "Sure…normal."

I showed them to their rooms. They were kind of surprised. So usual. You see, the rooms were pretty big, with there own separate bathrooms. Haha. I think Omi might even get lost. But yea.

I left them in peace and went off looking for my room. I found it basically because it was the biggest room, besides my dad's room and study room. I went in and smiled. It was the same as always. A light pinkish room with all this stuff on the floor. I was pretty messy. I jumped on my bed and giggled. This was so wonderful! I looked in my walk in closet which revealed millions of my favorite clothes. I had a lot. It was really cool, because I also saw all my picture albums. I took the big pink one that had "Memories" written on it in silver letters, with a heart by it. Inside, there were pictures of my mom and dad, my favorite servants, the garden, Keiko, everything. I felt a little sad too because, well, I kind of left all this behind. All these memories. I took the big photo album and placed it in my bag so when I go back to the temple, I can remember all these things. And then, I got the best idea.

I ran by my dozen of purses and looked for my digital camera. I haven't used it in a long time. When I was going to the temple, I never thought of bringing it. I took it and placed it in my purse. I ran out of my room, looking for my friends. I found Omi looking through the window. I walked next to him.

"Omi? What are you doing?"

He poked the glass. "What is that big body of water?"

I looked. It was the swimming pool! Of course, it looked different. The pool was now bigger. It was wonderful! It was decorated by rocks, creating a natural and calm waterfall, then leading down to the swimming area. The swimming area was actually circular and bigger. It looked more like a Japanese spa place than a swimming pool to me. I smiled.

"Wow, what did they do to this place?"

Omi looked at me. "What is it?"

I laughed. "It's a swimming pool. Actually, we should go swimming now! It's too late to go shopping…so yea!"

He nodded. "Of course! I shall get my bathing suit."

He walked into his room and closed it. I shook my head. I quickly went to Rai's room and Clay's to ask them if they wanted to go swimming. They both nodded and I went to my room to change. I had millions of bathing suit. But one of my favorites was a black halter top bikini. The top had a flower design made of little jewels as the same with the bottom. The bottom was tied at the side and the top was tied around the neck and back. I tried it on and it still fit perfectly! I took a pair of sunglasses, a tote containing my digital camera and a towel, and headed for the pool.

Rai, Omi and Clay were already in the pool, splashing about. I rolled my eyes. I placed my towel on the bench. I took out my camera and smiled.

"Hey guys, SMILE!"

All three of them turn, and right when it flashed, they turned away, yelling. I laughed. I looked at the picture. They were just staring out.

Rai got out of the water. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to take some pictures. Got a problem with that?"

He smiled slyly. "Oh, so you want to take pics of me?"

I shook my head. "No, Rai. I'm just taking pics for my album."

He tilted his head. "Oh…"

I laughed. "Fine. ONE PICTURE OF YOU BY YOURSELF!"

He smiled. "I knew you wanted a pic of me."

He did a weird pose and I just had to laugh. I took a picture and he jumped back into the water, making a huge splash. I kind of freaked out. I mean, this was a very EXPENSIVE camera. I looked at him angrily.

"RAI! You almost got my camera wet!"

He smirked. "Well, SORRY."

Omi swam to the side. "Kimiko, why aren't you coming into the water with us?"

I hesitated. "I don't know…"

I never really liked the water. It was probably because when I was younger, I use to be on a swim team. I was very good. My best thing was diving. I could do all these tricks. I loved it. But there was this one time, while doing a dive, for some odd reason, I messed up which cost me my points and almost my life. When I messed up, I was totally startled which I panicked, and when I hit the water, I swallowed a huge amount of water. I choked…and…yea…it was horrible. I was saved by a

I shook my head. "Uh…no that's Omi…its fine."

I sat there and all three of them just stared at me. My cheeks felt hot. "What?"

Rai rolled his eyes. "Kim, come on….its just water….what are you, afraid?"

Actually….the truth is….I was! I was really scared. I mean, when I saw the swimming pool through the window, I thought it was sooo sincere, so calm…but that didn't mean I wanted to swim in it…I mean, more like…reading there, or….I don't know! But…yea….I stammered. I totally didn't want them to find out. I was embarrassed. I'm not exactly the person who'd be afraid of anything. I was tough. I wanted to prove, that not all girls are helpless.

"I….well….uh.."

Yea…that was all I could say. He smirked. He knew I was afraid. I tensed up. "Fine! I will go into the water."

I knew I would regret it. I mean, my parents have tried to get me back into the water. But I was afraid. But then again, I was only 9. I was 8 when I choked. I got up and climbed up the diving board. I know, the diving board and the whole scenery kind of clashes…but that's ok….I think…

I saw Rai, his arms crossed, smiling. Omi looked confused as so did Clay. They just kind of stood there. I took a deep breath. Sure, I didn't need to go off the diving board, but what was the point? If I was going to prove to Rai, I wasn't scared…I might as well try and jump off the diving board to overcome my fear.

As I approached the board, I could feel myself unbalanced. I was afraid. But I had to do it. So I did it. I did a backwards flip and dived down into the water. It was a perfect dive! But I totally didn't know how to react to it. I was sooo happy! I felt so, complete. But something horrible happened. I tried to surface up, but I couldn't! I was stuck! I realized what happened. You see, when I dive, I like touching the bottom of the swimming pool, and float back up. Don't ask me why. I just do it. Anyways, I realized when I touched the bottom, my charm bracelet got hooked. I tried to pull it off, but it didn't work. I was losing oxygen fast. How stupid was I! Wearing a charm bracelet, while swimming! I totally forgot I had it. I tried to unclasp it, but I was losing conscious. And sight…

**(A/N: Lol…yea…I'm guessing this is kind of like a cliffie? Sorry guys. But….yea…Anyways….umm….sorry for the slow update! I was really busy. Yea….you see, the same person who helped me with the designs, she came over again on Monday, I went shopping on Tuesday, and then went to go watch fireworks….and yea…today….I'm less busy. Anyways…yea…people, you can still vote! So yea! Ok….I'm going to go work on the fifth chapter now! I'll do my best to update quickly!)**

**----kimi**


	6. I'm Sorry

**(A/N: Hey! Here's the fifth chapter! OH, and sorry for the cliffie, guys. Lol…I just thought it would be a great way to start out the chapter…than again, I dunno….oh well! OH! And the votes are in. Keep on reading, and you'll find out which dress it is! (Though it's fairly obvious!) Anyways, on with the story!)**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or the characters.)**

My eyes fluttered opened as I sat up. I began to choke out water. I felt horrible. I looked to see Omi and Clay looking at me. Omi kneeled.

"What happened, Kimiko?"

I shook my head. "My charm bracelet. It…uh…it got hooked onto something, and I couldn't pull free."

"Oh yes. That is very bad."

I had to laugh. It was just the way he said it. I looked around and realized that Rai wasn't here. "Where's Raimundo?"

Clay looked down. "Uh, I reckon he's in his room. He felt really bad, making you go into the water and all. He needed time to himself."

"Oh."

Yea…I know, pathetic. That was all I could say. 'Oh.' But it wasn't his fault. Not exactly. I mean, it wasn't his fault my charm bracelet got hooked and stuff. I got up and shook my head slightly. "Uh…who saved me?"

Omi and Clay looked at each other. I winced. I knew it was Rai, and I was angry! At me, of course. I mean, he saved me two times already! One time in the cave, and now this. I totally feel like a jinx.

"How long was I unconscious?"

Clay thought. "An hour, basically."

I nodded. I quickly got up. "Uh, I think I should probably go talk to Rai, huh?"

They nodded, and so, I went looking for him.

I left them at the pool and went inside. I figured he was probably in his room. I went in, but no Rai. I called his name, like a MILLION times…but still…..no answer.

I went outside where the garden was. And there, sitting on the side of a fountain, was Rai. I walked towards him slowly, and sat next to him, which probably startled him.

He looked down. "You alright, Kim?"

I was looking up in the sky. I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable by me just looking at him. "Yeah. I'm fine."

He nodded. I could feel him hesitating a bit. "Look, Kimiko…I…."

I looked towards him, giving him a little smile. He continued. "I'm really sorry."

I laughed. "Rai, it's ok. I'm fine!"

He let out a laugh. "Sure…that's what you think."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, come on Rai. Nothing happened. Really! I mean, it wasn't your fault my charm bracelet got hooked, was it?"

He shook his head. "Sure, but I made you get into the water. I mean, if it wasn't for me, this would have never happened and…."

I looked up. He was pretty close, and he was leaning in. I felt myself leaning in, also. "Rai, I…I need to tel---"

"KIMIKO! RAIMUNDO!"

Me and Rai turned away quickly, blushing. It was Omi. He tilt his head. "Oh. Did I interrupt something?"

I smiled. "Uh…kind of, but that's alright."

"Oh. My badness."

Rai shook his head. "I think you meant, 'my bad'? And didn't I tell you this already!"

Omi nodded. "Oh yes. Thank you Raimundo."

He rolled his eyes. I laughed. I know, Omi just kind of ruined his chance of me telling Rai how I felt…but that's fine. I mean, I didn't think I was ready yet anyways. I was really nervous. I didn't know what was happening either. I shook my head. "Uh…so Omi, what did you wanted to say?"

"OH yes. Um…your father is here!"

My eyes widened. "My father!"

He nodded. "Yes. Your father."

I was nervous. I haven't seen my father in forever. I was excited too. I kinda changed….I was more…hmm….I don't know….independent? Well, I've always been independent….but that's not the point. I was different now. I gave a big smile. I got up. "Well, come on!"

I ran inside, looking around. I frowned. Where was he? I saw Clay and smiled. "My dad's here!"

He nodded, and smiled. "You bet."

I screamed, as I saw my dad. I ran over and gave him a huge hug. Hey, you would too if you haven't seen him in FOREVER! I know I've only been at the temple for a while, but my father was so busy, he didn't come home. He even had a room in his office just in case he can't come back! I seriously started crying. I was so happy. Who cares if the other saw? After our big hug, we smiled.

"Hi."

I laughed. "Hi?"

Rai rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. You guys haven't seen each other in forever, and all you guys can say is hi!"

I gave another laugh. He smiled. "So…your Raimundo?"

He nodded. "Yup. Whats up?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Uh….nothing?"

I smiled. This was going, uh, fairly well. I introduced him to Clay and Omi also. Dad would just nod and smile and yea. I turned. "Dad, what's this party all about anyways?"

"Oh, well….it's a surprise…"

I wrinkled my nose. I didn't like surprises. But I knew he wouldn't tell me anyways. I rolled my eyes. "Well, can me and my friends---"

"---already done." My dad smiled.

He knew me well. "Then I need money too."

He handed me his credit cards, and I smiled. I turned towards my friends. "Guess what! WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!"

Rai groaned. "KIM! We've been shopping for the last 5 HOURS!"

You see, Rai, Clay and Omi didn't have formal clothes. And this was a very formal party as I can tell if there were going to be at least 400-500 people! (My father and I know a lot of people. And no matter what kind of party, we would invite as much people as possible. Just for the fun of it! And then my friends and his would bring there friends, and so on!) I smiled. "Not my fault they couldn't find the right size for Omi! He is small for his age."

Clay groaned also. "How can girls shop SO MUCH?"

I laughed. "It's a gift."

Over and over again, they would groan and moan and all that stuff. I sighed. I already got there stuff, but I wanted to buy something too! I deserve a new dress! Right? I looked at them.

"You know what? You guys deserve a break. I'll go buy my dress by myself, and then we'll meet at my favorite jewelry place in about an hour or so."

They smiled. I knew they were happy. "BUT, you have to carry your own stuff."

And that was where I left them. I totally didn't want to here them groan again. I know, kind of mean. But hey, those clothes aren't mine. But, even if they weren't I would hope they would carry my bags for me anyways! I walked into about a dozen of stores, but couldn't find the right one. I looked around and found one shop that certainly caught my eye. It was a fairly expensive shop, but had all these beautiful dresses.

There were a whole lot of girls in here, most who looked like those kind of snobby, rich girls you see on tv. I ignored them as I walked pass them. A couple girls stared at me murmuring about stuff. It didn't matter. I looked around and saw this really pretty pink dress. It was gorgeous! But as I looked, I found another one. It was way better.

It was a beautiful bluish, purplish dress, covered with silver embroidery. The dress was sleeveless on one side and on another side, there was a strap to support it. The one sleeve was translucent from the elbow down, with silver embroidery on the cuff. The dress from the knee down, was also translucent and decorated with silver embroidery. Around the waist was a small belt that was slanted on one side. The belt was kind of like a charm bracelet, with a moon and star charm, hanging from it. I thought it looked wonderful, calm and beautiful. Something only a princess would wear, basically. I just HAD TO HAVE IT!

I asked one of the ladies to get it for me. She bought it to the table and gave her the credit card. The dress was pretty expensive, but I really wanted it! I mean, wouldn't you? If you had the money? As she handed me back the credit card, I quickly took it, hoping she didn't catch my dad's name. My dad was very popular, around the world. Everybody loved the video games he made, and everybody knew how successful he was. If news got out that his daughter and friends were here, it would be a disaster! I gave a smiled, and quickly ran out of the room.

It didn't take as long as I thought to get a dress. Usually it would take forever. I quickly went to my favorite jewelry place and panted. I saw Clay, Omi and Rai looking at me. I smiled. "Hi….when did you get here?"

Rai was the one who answered. "Yea…well, only uh….TWENTY MINUTES AGO!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on, your bluffing. It didn't take that long!"

Rai took my purse, and took out my cell. On it, it said 5:25. He looked at it and raised an eyebrow. "Fine, I was wrong….TWENTY FIVE MINTUES AGO!"

I winced. "Sorry! I kind of lost track of time."

They sighed. They were getting up, as I quickly told them something else. "Uh guys? I need to get something else!"

They groaned. Omi sighed. "What else is it you possibly need, Kimiko?"

I gave a weak smile. "Jewelry?"

They sat back down, pouting. I was going to laugh, but I better not. They might change there mind. "OH THANK YOU! YOU GUYS ARE THE GREATEST AND I PROMISE, I'LL ONLY BUY A PAIR OF EARINGS AND MAYBE A BRACELET BUT THAT'S IT!"

I ran into the jewelry shop, quickly before they could say anything else. (Again)

**(A/N: Stupid? Yes. Short? Yes. Lol, I know! AND I'M SORRY! Sorry for not updating in FOREVER! My cousin came yesterday and I was kinda stuck, cuz I didn't know what else to write….and yea. Sorry. Again. But I promise you the next chapter will be better and I'm hoping longer. But I think there might be a cliffie in the next one, so I'm not sure if it's going to be long. But…I'll update faster? I don't know. Anyways, I can tell you, there will probably only be two or three chapters left. So yea. Ok. Well, THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! AND I'LL UPDATE ASAP! Oh yea! And I would like to thank Kimiko- Pedrosa for telling me about her dress idea, cuz yea! Everybody liked that dress a lot!)**

**-kimi 33**


	7. Why?

**(A/N: Hey! Sorry for the late update, I had to think about how to write this, so yeah! Hope you like it!)**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or the characters.)**

"Yeah! I mean, seriously!"

I laughed. I was talking to Keiko, who I haven't seen for a long time. It has been awhile. You see, today was the party! I was so excited, and I had to invite all my friends. After talking for two hours straight, Keiko asked the question that I was afraid she was going to ask….

"So, have you told that Rai person you liked him?"

I hesitated, and I heard a sigh. "You didn't tell him yet, did you?"

I hesitated again. "Uh…maybe..?

"KIM!"

I sighed. "You know, it's not as easy as you think. What if he doesn't like me back?"

She paused a few seconds. I didn't know if this was a bad thing or not. Finally, she spoke. "Hello? Remember all those times? I mean, he constantly flirts with you!"

I shook my head. "Please, how would you know?"

I heard something a faint sound of flipping papers. I raised my eyebrows. "Keiko, what are you doing?"

After a few more moments, she answered again. "Ok. Remember that one time, you kissed him on the cheek, and he started blushing?"

That's when I started to blush. "What? That was a long time ago? How did you remember that?"

"I wrote it down, duh…"

"What! Why would you write that down!"

"Hmm….well, I knew this would come up, so I have a full list of things why you two should be together."

I shook my head. "Keiko, you're obsessed. This isn't important, you know."

I could hear her fingers tap against her desk. "I know! Today is the perfect day to tell him the truth, and yes, this IS important. You like him! And he likes you back. You guys are meant to be together!"

I wrinkled my nose. Was this true? "Keiko, I think you're overreacting. We're friends. Only friends…"

There was a pause, and Keiko quietly said. "Is that what you really want? Just to be friends?"

I thought about it. True, we were friends, but did I want me and him to be more than just friends?

"I…"

She laughed. "I'm pretty sure one day you'll tell him the truth. But can't it be TODAY!"

I giggled. She was always a bit impatient. "Well, maybe…."

After a few more hours of talking, we finally decided to hang up. I was going to see her tonight anyways. I sighed, as I put my cell phone down. I sat by bed, thinking. Keiko truly believed that we belonged together. To tell you the truth, I thought so too. I looked through my albums and took out some pictures. There were a couple with me and my family. And a couple with Rai, Omi, and Clay. Dojo was in some of them too. But only some. I smiled. I took the picture of all of us, and stuck it in my diary.

I looked at the clock. It was only 4:15. I yawned. I had plenty of time to take a little nap, I mean, the party wasn't until 6. I was so tired, anyways, so it didn't matter. You see, today, we played tennis. Weird, huh? Could you imagine my dad (Surprisingly, my dad played with us.), Omi, Clay, Rai, and me play tennis? I mean, I'm pretty good, probably because I've been playing since EVER. Clay and Rai MIGHT have played it before, but, it sure didn't make a difference. However, Omi was pretty good. I mean, he improved, I'm not saying he's awesome. At least he can hit the ball over the net, I mean. But yeah. It was fun, but tiring. And talking to Keiko took a lot of energy too! I mean, seriously. We talked for A LONG TIME.

I put my head down on the soft pillow. I laughed as I remembered the whole tennis match scene. It was something I could never forget….

I was woken up by a loud vibrating sound. I opened my eyes, and began to stretch. I looked outside and realized it was already dark! I panicked. Looking at my watch, I whimpered. It was already 7:15! I was late for my own party! I wanted to just slip into the dress, and run down, but I couldn't! I mean, I still need to do a lot of things! I took a quick shower, and quickly blow dried my hair. Finally, I realized what was the use? Even if I did rush, I would be late anyways. So I decided to take my time, which defiantly made me calmer.

After 30 minutes of putting everything on, and getting my hair up, I was finally ready. I looked in the mirror to make sure I looked exactly as I wanted. My face had a peach tone to it, rather than a whitish look to it. I had added a bit of blush around my cheek, for a little color and silver/light blue eye shadow, with just a touch of eyeliner. I put on some light red lipstick on, and added a touch of gloss to make it shiny.

As for my hair, I put it up into a high bun, using silver chopsticks with jeweled crystals attached to the very top. I was wearing the locket my mother gave me before she died, and put it through a silver ribbon, and tied it around my neck. I pretty much looked ready. I smiled as I reminded myself a bit as my mother, wondering what she would think right now. I grabbed my silver heels and quickly tied the ribbons up, and left the room.

As I entered the big ball room, where the party was held, I was amazed. It was beautiful! It was pretty much a formal party, with everybody dancing the night away. There were flowerings everywhere, and something else that caught my eye. On the table was the hugest cake you have ever seen. It was a frosted layer cake, with light pink frosting, decorating the sides. But it wasn't exactly the cake that caught my eye, but what was written on the cake and the huge sign above it.

My mouth literally fell open. It said, "Happy Birthday Kimiko!"

I was utterly amazed. I mean, today was my birthday! What kind of idiot forgets her own birthday! Someone tapped me from behind and I instantly fell apart, as I finally got to see my best friend, Keiko.

We hugged each other and smiled. "Keiko! I mean, oh my gosh, you won't believe it, but I actually forgot my birthday!"

She laughed. "Actually, I'm not surprised. I mean, you didn't mention it at all when I called you! I was going to tell you happy b-day, but right when we talked, I kind of forgot all about it…"

I smiled. "Oh, it doesn't matter…I'm just…a little surprised that I forgot. And by the way, that dress looks fabulous on you!"

She gave a laugh. "Well, thank you! But how about you! I bet Rai would fall over when he sees you!"

I blushed. "I don't know…."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyways, come on! I want you to meet a few friends of mine, and some old friends of ours!"

Keiko led me to a huge group of people, some I knew and some I didn't. I happily introduced myself to the people I didn't and gave hugs to the people I did. Mikomi, another friend of mine, smiled. "Kimiko! I can't believe it's you!"

I smiled. "Yeah! It's me all right!"

We all talked. I met some of Keiko's friend, a few that were from the US, visting Japan as a foreign exchange students. They were very nice, and totally hilarious! We shared a few talked, a few memories, and finally, we talked about boys.

Rachel, one of Keiko's friends, giggled. "Omg…isn't that guy over there adorable!"

"Not as adorable as that one!"

I laughed. Finally, after living in the temple for so long, I missed having these talks. However, Jennifer, another of Keiko's friends, gasped. "Who's Kristy dancing with!"

I turned and saw a beautiful blonde girl dancing with the one person I knew. Rai..

There was a sharp pain coming from my chest. I totally know what it means to have your heart broken, now. As I looked at the girl getting closer to Rai, I could only see a blur of the image, which was a good thing, because if I saw anymore I would surely collapse.

Keiko quickly said, "Yeah, I---"

She stopped and gasped. "Hey, Kimiko, isn't that----"

I turned around, not wanting her to see me cry. She knew who it was. I couldn't take it anymore. So….I ran.

I bumped through all these people, while also crying my heart out. I thought crying in public was bad, this was worst…

I bumped into my dad. He, however, didn't see the tears that were falling from my face. He just smiled. "Kimiko! Happy birthday!"

I gave a quick smile, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Kimiko. You must introduce yourself to your guest! You are the birthday girl!"

I hesitated. I really just wanted to run, because I could feel the tears coming back. But I couldn't. Before I could argue, he quickly pushed me up front.

The music stopped, and everybody stopped dancing. I looked as everybody stared at me. I panicked. I saw Keiko in the distance, giving a smile, and I saw Omi and Clay smiling too. But the one person I really wanted to see, was Rai. And he was right there. Looking at me. Smiling, also. I had to give a smile back. I thought maybe I could make it through this. I mean, all I have to do is introduce myself and thank them for coming. But as soon as I said the first word, I realized it was impossible. My voice was breaking. I realized I wasn't at all better. I was still heartbroken and sad.

"I—"

That was the only thing I could say. Everyone looked at me, puzzled. And that's when I gave up. I quickly said sorry, and ran.

I didn't want anybody to follow me. So I decided to go to the one place where no one could find me. It was the fountain. It wasn't the same fountain where I found Rai though. This fountain was special. This fountain….was dedicated to my mom.

I saw on the edge of the fountain, and twirled my finger in the water. This was the only place that gave me comfort, besides writing in my diary. I drew a map of how to get here in my diary, just in case I would forget. Tears fell down my cheeks as I had a flashback…..

_"Mommy? Where are you?"_

_I was only 4 years old as I walked around the fountain, clutching my little stuff dog. I sat climbed onto the bench near the fountain and sat there, crying. "Where are you mommy?"_

_I heard the rustling of leaves and I quickly clutched my dog for comfort. "M-mommy?"_

_I closed my eyes as the rustling noise grew louder and whimpered._

_I felt a warm touch around my arm and opened my eyes. There appeared me, was a beautiful young lady. She had the silkiest black hair and the prettiest light blue eyes you have ever seen. "Kimiko?"_

_"MOMMY!" I cried. I began to cry as she held me tight in her arms. She gave a smile. "Kimiko, what's wrong?"_

_"Daddy said you sick, and wouldn't come back!"_

_She hesitated, but held me tight. "Kimiko, darling, I will never leave you and there is nothing wrong with me."_

_I held on to her. "You promise you'll never disappear?"_

_"I promise."_

_"And you'll never get sick?"_

_She smiled. "I don't know if I can promise that, darling."_

_Tears fell from my face. "Mommy, PROMISE!"_

_She sighed. "I promise…"_

_All was well for a couple of years. She stopped having pain in her abdomen and backs. However, when I was 8, things began to turn horribly wrong._

_"Mrs. Tohomiko? I'm afraid I have some bad news…"_

_I squeezed my mom's hand. After a few long moments of talking, he finally said it. "Mrs. Tohomiko, I'm afraid you have pancreatic cancer."_

_I heard a gasp from dad, but mom didn't say anything. I panicked. "Is that bad, mommy?"_

_She gave a warm smile. "No, darling, I'll be fine."_

_Fine wasn't the best word for it, however. She had treatments for her, but it was too late. The cancer couldn't be treated…._

_I cried my heart out as soon as I arrived at the hospital. Mommy's heart beat was faint. She gave a smile. I hold her hand with my hands. "Mommy…."_

_"Darling, it's alright. Remember, mommy loves you, and I'll always be with you. Forever, and always……."_

_And with one last squeeze, she left us. _

_I let go of her hand, and ran to daddy. And together, we hugged each other, crying together, comforting each other….._

_In her will, she left me her locket, a beautiful silver locket with diamonds decorating the front of it. Inside was a picture of me and mommy laughing, and on the other side was all three of use, smiling, laughing, having fun…..as usual…_

I cried as I remember these memories that I haven't thought about for a long time. I was having a total breakdown. Why did all of these happen to me? I mean, sure I'm rich, but….still….

I walked to the bench and took off my shoes. I hugged my knees and looked up into the sky. Why? Why did this happen? What did I do….?

**(A/N: Yeah….a cliffie, and I had to add a few sad parts in it. I know, I didn't really want to write the flash back. I thought it was sad. So yeah. **

**Anyways, sorry for the late update, and I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and sorry if there's anything confusing and spelling mistakes in it…hehe…sorry…)**


	8. Together

**(A/N: Hey guys. This will be the last chapter of the story…. HOWEVER, I JUST MIGHT make a sequel. IF I'm not totally busy. You see, school's starting soon, so yeah. And if some reason I don't finish it when around school starts, I might not update as often, though I'll try. But anyways, this is a MIGHT. Lol. Anyways, on with the story! Btw, sorry for the cliffie….hehe… and just to tell you, this chapter is very short….sorry…)**

I walked to the bench and took off my shoes. I hugged my knees and looked up into the sky. Why? Why did this happen? What did I do….?

A few minutes of me just hugging my knees and sulking, I heard the rustling of leaves, and footsteps. I quickly closed my eyes shut, hoping whoever it was would think that I was asleep. However, that someone was pretty smart.

"I know you're awake, Kim…"

I opened one eye and saw Rai sitting besides me, looking down. I got up and sat on the edge of the fountain, trying to avoid looking into his eyes. It began to be very quiet. All I could hear was the faint sound of music coming from my house, and the sound of water falling down.

Raimundo walked up to the fountain and sat on the edge next to me. "Kim, what happened back there?"

I looked away. "Nothing. Nothing at all. I was just…."

Rai raised an eyebrow. "Just……?"

I shook my head. "Rai, it's nothing! It doesn't concern you…"

He rolled his eyes. "Really? Then I wondered why your little friend Keiko or whatever, began yelling and spazzing at me over and over again saying how I should apologize to you or else something JUST might happen to me the next day…."

I winced. Did Keiko really say that? "I—I don't know what you're talking about."

He gave a big sigh. "Kimiko! How am I ever suppose to know what's wrong if your not going to tell me!"  
"Because it doesn't concern you!"

He groaned. "It DOES concern me! I did something wrong and now your mad or sad or whatever!"

I got up. I was tired of just sitting. I looked at him right in his face. "You want to know what's wrong! OK! FINE! IT DOES CONCERN YOU! I SAW YOU DANCING WITH A GIRL AND FOR SOME ODD REASON I GOT REALLY REALLY MAD AND SAD and…I JUST DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! I mean---I----"

I tried to walk away, but Rai grabbed my hand before I could. I looked away as he looked at me. "Why didn't you say anything?"

I looked at him. Did he think it was that easy? Just to tell someone that you like how you felt? My heart began to beat fast and hard. I was so nervous. "Well, I just…I don't know. I mean, you looked so happy, and…."

He had an impatient look on his face. "Look, someone asked for me to dance, and I danced with her. She got too close, and I left. Ok? It was nothing. I mean, I needed to dance with someone. You were going to dance with your old boyfriend and Clay was----"

My eyes widened as I heard the last sentence. "What! Who told you I had a boyfriend?"

He frowned. "Kristy."

I looked at him. "Look, I don't have a boyfriend. I never did! I don't even know this Kristy person! She's lying!"

And right when I thought he would never believe me, he did. He looked at me. Right in the face. "I'm sorry. I should have asked you, huh? It was just, when I heard you had a boyfriend I immediately began to feel----"

And that's when he blushed and when I blushed. Did he feel the same way when I saw him with that girl? A few minutes later, I felt something land on my lap. I looked down and saw a little pouch. I took it and looked at him. "Rai, what's this?"

He smiled. "For your birthday, of course."

I began to smile too. "You remembered?"

"Duh."

I raised my eyebrow. No way would Rai remember something like this. He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Remember the first time we came? We went swimming? You were still changing which by the way, took you FOREVER…"

I laughed and he continued. "You dad came and told us about the party. And a couple of minutes after he left, you came in."

I nodded and began to open the pouch. Inside was a beautiful silver bracelet with a little sun charm hanging down from the bracelet. Engraved on it the bracelet was the saying, '_Work on Today, Dream of Tomorrow, Let go of yesterday…"_

I smiled. "It's….beautiful…."

"Yeah…"

And that's when I looked up, I realized he was looking down at me. Our faces barely touched. And then when I leaned in, and gave him a gentle kiss. He put his hand around my waist and one around my head and pushed me forward a little.

And that's when a loud huge sound startled me and broke the kiss. At first I thought it was Jack Spicer, but when Rai told me to look up, I guess I was wrong. Another loud sound broke the silence and I realized what it was. Fireworks! It lit up the sky with it's colors and decorations. I smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.

Have you ever read one of those romance books where they said when you kiss the one you loved you would see fireworks and all that stuff? Well, I didn't necessarily see those fireworks, but one things for sure, I got a real kiss and real fireworks.

So that's basically it. Me and Rai finally told each other our true feelings. We were going to go back to the party, but I decided not to. I mean, the people could wait just a bit longer, right? So me and Rai sat on the bench, side by side, watching the fireworks, and basically, just being together…

**(A/N: Yay! I finished the story! I know, it's kinda short, don't you think? Anyways, sorry for the late update. You see, I had some trouble with it. I didn't exactly know how to end it and stuff, and then make them kiss, and then letting Rai give Kim her gift, and I wanted to fit the firework scene it in, cuz you know all those romance books, with the fireworks and stuff. Lol, I dunno. I just felt like putting it in. I actually thought about it when I saw the fireworks on 4th of July. I thought it was so pretty, so why not add it into this story? ANYWAYS, just to tell you guys, I MIGHT write a sequel. But only if I have time, becuz school starts in 2 weeks or so and I have no idea if I can finish the sequel in time for school. But then again, eh. So yeah. I might, or I might not. Just look for it, I guess? Not sure. Oh, btw, I'm probably going to change my pename. If I'm in your favorites or w/e, and you see "Missy Twinkle" isn't in there, then yeah. I changed it. Hehe. Anyways, ok. Review my story pleez and I'll think about writing a sequel or not! LOOK FOR IT! Buhbyes!)**


	9. AN: PLEASE READ!

**(A/N: Hey guys. Lol, no, sorry. This isn't a chapter. BUT I have something better! A SEQUEL! I hope everybody reads it cuz I made it for all of you. Just for you all. Lol, yeah. I mean, this story is A BIT DIFFERENT. However, there's a little twist. AT THE END, I mean. And I know EVERY RAI/KIM lover WOULD LOVE IT! A LOT! Because I luv Raikims, and I kind of like this story so far. But you have to be patient with me, cuz I'm so trying to make this story pretty long.**

**The sequel is called "Always and forever?" Don't worry, it's better than that. Um, the summary sucks, but it's becuz the stupid summary box is too small --" and it cuts off everything! GAH! SO ANGRY! And now I'm sad. But lol, yeah. Um…..oh yeah. The summary sucks. Just ignore it and believe me! I promise this is a Raikim! PROMISE!**

**Okay, well, I already have 2 chapters of it up, and it's not the same style of writing. I mean, it is, except I added some new characters. So yeah, it might be confusing but just be patient. Anyways, I hope you all read it because I worked really hard at it! I wasn't really going to make a sequel anyways until some of the reviews I got that made me so happy! Lol, I love reviews! So yeah. Please read and review! Thank you!)**

**-MikikoChan-**


End file.
